1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction of beams over concrete masonry openings, and more particularly, to apparatus and methods for forming and constructing beams over openings in concrete or block constructions.
2. Description of Related Art
A lintel or header is a horizontal beam used in the construction of buildings, and is a major architectural contribution of ancient Greece. The beam usually supports masonry above a window or door opening.
There are generally four commonly employed methods of constructing a “beam” over a concrete masonry opening. The first method involves constructing a masonry beam which consists of concrete masonry units stacked over the opening, reinforced with steel, and then poured solid with concrete grout to from a composite masonry beam. The second method involves constructing a wood form system to contain a cast-in-place concrete beam above the masonry opening. The third method involves installing a precast concrete lintel over the masonry opening. The fourth method involves installing a stay-in-place lintel (steel or other material over the opening. Each of these four methods is burdened with significant drawbacks and disadvantages.